Jealous
by italianangel38
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Eli has moved on with his life and has a girlfriend, but Grace is still living in the past and still wants Eli, and he no longer feels the same way. It makes Grace jealous especially when she finds out his girlfriend is a friend
1. Default Chapter

Hey please R&R, I don't own anyone unless I made them up.   
  
"OK, and the last set of partners is Riley and Grace. That's it, I'll see you all Monday."   
  
"Riley!" Grace catches up with her. "Do you want to start working on the project this weekend?"   
  
"Yea sure, but not my house all right?" Riley smiles  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Grace asks "How come your in my class I thought you were a senior."   
  
"I am, history was my first class last year and I missed it a lot so I had to double up this year. It's no big deal though" Riley smiles  
  
"So do you want to come over now?" Grace suggests  
  
"Uh…." Riley thinks tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Yea sure."  
  
"All right, I just have to go to my locker first." Grace opens up her locker and grabs some books. "Come on let's go, my mom should be out front."   
  
"Your mom picks you up?" Riley asks surprised  
  
"Yea, or my step-dad, or my dad sometimes" Grace laughs "It can get confusing."   
  
"I'll bet, I don't have that problem" Riley laughs   
  
"There she is" Grace points "Come on. Mom this is Riley, Riley this is my mom. She and I have a project to work on together and we're going to get started today if you don't mind."   
  
"All right." Lily agrees "Nice to meet you Riley."   
  
"Likewise." Riley gets in the car.   
  
"Have you seen Jesse?" Lily asks Grace  
  
"She's right over…..there" Grace points   
  
"Oh ok, so what kind of project is it?"   
  
"History." Grace answers sarcastically "We're doing the civil war, it's so exciting."   
  
"It is" Lily replies  
  
"Yea ok mom"   
  
"I think it is, standing up for what you believe in, willing to fight to the death. It's all for a just cause." Riley adds  
  
"See? History can being exciting." Lily laughs  
  
"Hey guys." Jesse climbs in.   
  
"Hey Jesse, this is-"  
  
"Riley I know, we've met." Jesse interrupts Grace.  
  
"We were in the same theater class last semester." Riley tells her.  
  
"You're into theater too?" Lily asks Riley pulling away from the curb.   
  
"Yea somewhat." Riley agrees.  
  
********  
  
"All right, everybody out." Lily pulls up in front of the house.   
  
"Come on, we can go up to my room." Grace tells Riley. "Do you want to call your mom or anything?"   
  
"No, I live with my father and brother." Riley replies  
  
"You're parents are divorced?" Grace asks sympathetically   
  
"No, my mom's dead." Riley smiles "Lighten up Grace it's all right. It's my dad I wish would die."   
  
"I just, didn't. I mean."   
  
"I know." Riley replies "Come on let's get to work."  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Grace a couple hours later  
  
"Going out. I've got date." Riley smiles   
  
"I didn't know you were going out with someone, I never see you with anyone." Grace replies surprised  
  
"He's not in high school."   
  
"Really?" Grace's eyes widen "That's so cool."   
  
"Yea, it is." Riley smiles and glances at her watch "I should get going. Want to work on this again tomorrow?"   
  
"Yea sure. Here again?"   
  
"Yea if that's all right." Riley stands up and stretches and follows Grace downstairs.   
  
"Do you want me to see if my mom will drive you home?" Grace offers  
  
"No I don't live to far from here. I'll call you tomorrow Grace, tell Jesse I said bye." Riley waves and leaves  
  
Grace shuts the door and goes into the kitchen "Hey Eli." She smiles  
  
He glances at her "Hey Grace, what's up?"   
  
"Nothing, just working on this long boring project for history. My friend just left."   
  
"Bummer." Eli smirks "Glad I don't have to do that stuff anymore."   
  
"Shut up" Grace laughs and smacks him playfully.   
  
"Hey" He grabs her arms and holds them down "You don't have a chance." Eli jokes  
  
"You'll see one day."   
  
Jesse walks into the kitchen and looks at them "You two do know you're steps right?" She asks sarcastically getting a glass of water then leaving.  
  
Eli lets go of Grace. "Well I got to get going anyway." Eli goes through the door to go to his apartment.  
  
"Eli wait." Grace goes over to the door. "Can we talk?"   
  
"About what?" Eli asks unknowingly   
  
"You know….. what about." Grace prods  
  
"No I really don't. Grace do you want to tell me?" Eli questions  
  
"Never mind." Grace shuts the door.   
  
"Hey did Riley leave already?" Lily asks Grace  
  
"Yea, a few minutes ago."   
  
"Did you two get some work done?" Lily prods  
  
"Yea almost all of it." Grace goes to leave.  
  
"Grace?" Lily asks   
  
"What?" Grace turns around  
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, why would anything be?" Grace asks before leaving.   
  
"Lily, does this look all right?" Eli walks into the kitchen  
  
"Sure, yes I mean it does. Where are you going?" Lily asks  
  
"Out, I'll be back later. Oh and thanks." Eli leaves  
  
"Sure." Lily answers as he shuts the door.   
  
*****************  
  
"Eli?" Grace knocks on the door to his apartment the next morning  
  
"What?" Eli mumbles from his bed.  
  
Grace tries the door and opens it. She walks in. "Your dad wanted me to tell you that your mom was on the phone. She said your phone was busy."   
  
Eli looks around "Yea I must of left it off the hook." He mutters hanging it up.  
  
Grace looks around. "Is someone here?"   
  
"Yea my - girlfriend." Eli answers   
  
"You have a girlfriend?" Grace exclaims hurt  
  
"Yea I didn't want to mention anything until I knew it was going good." Eli replies pulling on pants over his boxers  
  
"Apparently it is." Grace says sarcastically   
  
"Grace we didn't do that. It's not like that with us, she's different." Eli protests  
  
"Who is she?" Grace asks as the bathroom door opens. "Riley?!" Grace exclaims  
  
Riley looks surprised "What are you doing here?"   
  
"This is my house, well I mean it's over there." Grace replies  
  
Riley puts her hand on her head "I didn't even realize I came in through the back with Eli and the front with you I never even knew and it was so late…." She trails off "This is sort of weird, so Eli is your brother?"   
  
"Step." Grace answers curtly "Eli this is your girlfriend?"   
  
"Wait how do you two know each other?" Eli asks  
  
"We're in the same history class." Grace tells him "And she was in theater with Jesse."   
  
"That's great." Eli says happily  
  
"How?" Grace asks  
  
"Because then you guys can tell my dad and mom that Riley is different. That she is as great as I think she is."   
  
Riley sits down on the edge of Eli's bed watching Grace. "You don't have to Grace I mean."   
  
"No, it's no problem" Grace cuts in "I'd be happy to and look you don't even need to come back to work on the project later." She smiles at Riley and fixes her gaze on Eli "I can't believe you lied to me though." She says hurt  
  
"I'm sorry but I didn't tell anyone." Eli replies "But you know now and you were the first to know." He defends himself.  
  
"Yea, I'll remember that." Grace mutters "Well come on why don't both of you come to breakfast?"   
  
Riley glances at Eli who nods and takes her hand. "Come on."   
  
"Hey Eli you're just in time-" Rick stops when he sees Riley. "Who's this?"   
  
"Riley?" Lily asks confused "What are you doing here? In your pajamas."   
  
"Eli's pajamas" Rick corrects "Lily you know her?"   
  
"I can explain." Eli says  
  
"Yea I think that's a good idea. Girls can you excuse us?" Lily asks Grace, Zoe and Jesse.  
  
"Sure." They reply, grab their dishes and leave.  
  
"Well?" Rick asks Eli  
  
"Riley and I have been going out almost two months." Eli starts  
  
"And you were planning on telling us when?" Rick inquires  
  
"I wanted to make sure it was going to work, so you guys wouldn't think I was a failure again. I didn't know she was friends with Grace, she had left yesterday before I had came in."   
  
"So two months means you can sleep together?" Lily asks  
  
"We were doing just that." Riley says "I lost my keys and I couldn't get into my house so Eli let me sleep here. He slept on the couch, I swear."   
  
"See? Nothing happened. I was going to introduce you to her today anyway." Eli tells them  
  
"Well…." Rick starts  
  
"Wait aren't you a little too young for Eli? You're Grace's age right?" Lily asks  
  
"I'm 17, a senior I had to make up a class cause I kept missing it last year." Riley explains  
  
"I don't really see a problem" Lily turns to Rick "She is a sweet girl and both Jesse and Grace like her."   
  
"I don't know how much Grace likes her anymore" Eli puts in "She didn't look to happy before."  
  
"I'll talk to her" Lily replies "So are you two hungry?" She smiles  
  
"Yea. Thanks" Eli accepts a dish and gives one to Riley. "Come on." They go over to the table.  
  
"So you really think this is all right?" Rick asks Lily  
  
"Yea I do, and if it's not he'll live and learn. But you have to admit he's been acting different lately in a good way."   
  
"All right, why do you think Grace got so upset?" Rick questions   
  
"I don't know, I'll go talk to her now." Lily replies putting a dish down.  
  
  
  
To be continued….. please R&R tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? And if you have suggestions I'll try to work them in. 


	2. Vaguely

Thanx for the reviews please keep R&R  
  
"Grace honey? What's wrong?" Lily sits on Grace's bed  
  
"Nothing." Grace mutters  
  
"So nothing at all?"   
  
"It's just that Eli can do better than Riley." Grace blurts out  
  
"How so?"   
  
"Well she's no good for him, she's a senior in a junior class. That should say something and she spent the night. What about that?" Grace asks  
  
"What about it Grace? Riley seems like a very sweet girl and Eli seems to be crazy about her. Not to mention lately we've noticed that he's been cleaning up his act. I think this can be a good thing. Come one just yesterday you liked Riley, now you don't?" Lily asks gently  
  
"Well….. I don't know all right?" Grace flops back "I don't know."   
  
"All right, well just give her a chance I think this may be good for Eli." Lily smiles and gets up and leaves  
  
"Yea whatever." Grace mutters as Lily leaves she just lays down on her stomach when she hears a knock on her door. "What?"   
  
"Can I talk to you?" Riley opens the door slightly   
  
Grace glances at her. "Sure I guess."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Riley asks carefully "Cause I'm starting to get the impression you are."   
  
"Just starting?" Grace mutters under her breath  
  
"So you are then?"   
  
"No, it's just weird to see Eli with….."   
  
"Another girl?"   
  
"No!….. yea." Grace admits  
  
"I guess I can understand that, Eli is really great." Riley smiles "I don't usually trust people, but I do trust him."   
  
"Why don't you trust people?" Grace asks  
  
"Because people have proven not to be trustworthy" Riley answers simply  
  
"What have they done?" Grace asks curiously  
  
"You don't want to hear my life story." Riley smiles "It's not so great."   
  
"But-"  
  
"Why don't we eat and then finish the project?" Riley interuppts  
  
"Sure, all right." Grace agrees and they get up and go downstairs.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey Eli?" Grace sits down next to him on the couch  
  
"Are you going to freak again?" Eli asks glancing at her  
  
"No, I was going to apologize."   
  
"It's all right….. just don't do that again." Eli smiles  
  
"Sure." Grace looks at the television  
  
"What?" Eli asks  
  
"What? Nothing."   
  
"Yea, there is something else what?"   
  
Grace takes a deep breath "Riley said today that she really trusts you."   
  
"And that's a bad thing?"   
  
"She said that she doesn't usually trust people, because people aren't trustworthy."   
  
"That's true a lot of the times." Eli reasons  
  
"Yea but she seemed so sad for a moment."   
  
"What are you saying Grace?"   
  
"Well why would she look so sad? She said something about my not wanting to hear her life story and she told me yesterday her mother had died……"   
  
"So some bad things had happened, but I wouldn't go around worrying about it if I were you." Eli replies  
  
"Have you ever been to her house?" Grace asks suddenly  
  
"No, why?"   
  
"Cause she made it very clear that we would only work on our project here and not her place."   
  
"So?" Eli asks getting up  
  
Grace follows him into the kitchen "Don't you think that's a little bit weird?"   
  
"Maybe but I'm not about to make a big deal out of it."   
  
"Maybe you should. I think something isn't right." Grace stands in front of him with her arms crossed  
  
"Fine. I'll ask her if I can go to her house tomorrow then. Happy?" Eli asks irritated  
  
"Yes." Grace replies moving out of his way.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey" Eli greets Riley as she runs out of her house and gets into his car.   
  
"Hi." She smiles "So where are we going?"   
  
"Well I got a video and I thought we could watch it."   
  
"At your place? Sure." Riley agrees  
  
"I was thinking here, my VCR is broken." Eli lies  
  
Riley looks away "No, we can't."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"We're remodeling inside sorry." Riley smiles  
  
"So why don't you just show me around? I've never met your family."   
  
"You don't want to meet my family." Riley replies  
  
"You met mine, come on I don't even know who you live with."   
  
Riley closes her eyes then looks over at her house "My father and brother."   
  
"The only girl, you must get spoiled." Eli jokes  
  
"Sure I do." Riley answers sarcastically  
  
"Is anyone home?"   
  
"My dad is, he's uh sleeping. My brother usually comes home at night."   
  
"Your dad is sleeping?" Eli asks glancing at his watch "It's almost three."   
  
"I know, but well he works late." Riley replies "Why are you so curious all of a sudden? I'm not going to stick around with my family long, when I'm eighteen I'm leaving."   
  
"Wait what do you mean leaving?" Eli asks   
  
"I mean, I'm going to move out and get out of here."   
  
"Where's here your house?"   
  
"This city, I don't know maybe even state whatever it takes." Riley answers  
  
"You never told me this before."   
  
"You never asked." Riley defends herself "Listen I don't want you to meet my family or come in all right? I don't like being there so I stay away as much a I can."   
  
"Why what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. Can we go?"   
  
"No, not until you tell me."   
  
"Seriously Eli I want to get out of here, I'll walk." Riley threatens  
  
"Fine." Eli starts up the car and pulls away "So will you tell me what all this is about now?"   
  
"Nothing, why are you all up on this all of a sudden?"   
  
"Because I realized I know nothing about your family only now to find out you plan on leaving without ever turning back. Don't you think that would affect me?"   
  
"Listen I had this planned out a long time ago, I can't just change my mind now."   
  
"What?" Eli asks pulling into his driveway. "I'm not getting you." He gets out and they go into the house. "Why wont you just talk to me?"   
  
"Cause I have nothing to say." Riley replies frustrated "Why won't you accept that?"   
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Rick walks into the kitchen  
  
"I'd like to know that." Eli mutters getting a drink  
  
Rick looks at Riley "Is everything all right?"   
  
"Fine." Riley replies "Just fine. Can I use you're bathroom?"   
  
"Yea, sure it's-"  
  
"I know where it is." Riley smiles and walks off  
  
"What happened?" Rick asks  
  
"Do you know she's never invited me in her house? She doesn't want me to meet her family and she plans to skip town as soon as she turns 18" Eli says in a rush  
  
"And you're upset about that?" Rick sympathizes  
  
"Not just that I think something is wrong." Eli replies worriedly  
  
**********  
  
"Oh sorry" Jessie walks in on Riley  
  
"It's all right, I wasn't doing anything." Riley replies smiling  
  
"Why is your face all red? You look like you were crying." Jessie says softly  
  
"I was." Riley looks down "Don't tell Eli though please?"   
  
"Sure, what happened?"   
  
"Have you ever had a problem and you couldn't tell anyone?"   
  
"Yea, but my parents found out eventually."   
  
"And what happened?"   
  
"They got me help. And I'm slowly getting better."   
  
"Yea well help for me would be to get out of here, Eli doesn't get it."   
  
"Get what?"   
  
"I wouldn't want to burden you, I can deal with it myself. But thanks Jessie."   
  
"Well if you ever want to talk, I will." Jessie offers  
  
"All right." Riley replies and Jessie leaves and goes downstairs  
  
"Jessie have you seen Riley?" Eli asks  
  
"Yea- uh she was upstairs in the bathroom. She still is." Jessie answers  
  
"Why is she taking so long?"   
  
"Maybe you should talk to her." Jessie suggests  
  
"I tried and it got me no where."   
  
"Maybe you should try again"   
  
"Jessie did she tell you something?" Rick asks  
  
Jessie shakes her head "No. I do think she needs help though."   
  
  
To be continued soon please R&R 


	3. Family Secrets

Please R&R thanks.  
  
"Riley?" Eli knocks on the bathroom door. "Can you open the door?"   
  
"It's open." Riley replies   
  
Eli walks in. "What's wrong?" He asks kneeling next to where she is sitting on the floor.   
  
"Nothing, I'm just really tired. I'm sorry I snapped at you before."   
  
"It's all right. I don't care." Eli shrugs it off  
  
"But I am sorry." Riley looks at him.   
  
"Why are you so tired?"   
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night, or the past week."   
  
"Studying for exams?" Eli sympathizes  
  
"Got to get out of high school." Riley smiles  
  
"So are you really planning on leaving just like that?"   
  
"See that's what makes it so difficult, I wasn't planning on meeting you and all of this. I didn't want to get attached to anyone so I would be able to just leave, no hassles."   
  
"So what are you going to do now?"   
  
"I still need to get out of my house." Riley frowns "I was counting on leaving though, I'm not sure what I'm going to do."   
  
"Wait you want or need to get out of your house?" Eli asks confused  
  
"Want, of course."  
  
"You can always move in with me you know."   
  
"I don't think your parents or Grace would go for that." Riley jokes   
  
"Come on let's get out of here." Eli pulls her up, she grimaces slightly when he pulls her but he doesn't notice.   
  
"Hey Riley, nice to see you again." Lily greets her when they walk into the kitchen. "You guys hungry?"   
  
"No thanks." Riley declines   
  
"Eli?"   
  
"No I ate before." Eli replies "Come on." He turns to Riley and they go into his apartment.   
  
***************  
  
"It's almost dinner time" Eli tells Riley glancing at his clock "You staying?"   
  
"Yea, I'm just going to call my house really quick." Riley pulls out her cell.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen, thirsty" Eli says   
  
"All right, I'll be right there."   
  
"Eric?" Riley asks  
  
"What's up Riley, dad's been looking for you. Where are you?"   
  
"At a friend's house." Riley replies quickly "Is he mad?"   
  
"Yea uh mad doesn't exactly cover it." Eric scoffs  
  
"Is he?"   
  
"Yep, what'd you think." Eric asks  
  
"Are you leaving?"   
  
"Yes, and you'd better get yourself home or I wouldn't come home at all tonight." Eric advises   
  
"Then I'm not going to come home." Riley decides  
  
"Are you serious? He'll blow his top."   
  
"I don't care. Don't tell him you even talked to me." Riley replies  
  
"You're choice. Do you want me to pick you up anywhere? You can spend the night with me and my friends?"   
  
"No, I'm all right but thanks Eric."   
  
"All right see you later" Eric hangs up.   
  
"Was that Riley?" Jeremy asks  
  
"No dad, I haven't heard from her." Eric lies  
  
"If you do, tell her to get home. This place is a mess."   
  
"You're a mess." Eric mutters as he walks out.   
  
Riley is about to go into the house when her cell rings, figuring it's Eric she answers without checking "Eric?"   
  
"So he did speak with you?" Jeremy asks  
  
Riley cringes "Hi Dad, no Eric just usually calls me around this time."   
  
"I'm sure." Jeremy replies "Where are you?"   
  
"Out."   
  
"Out? That's the kind of answer you give your father?" Jeremy yells "Come home now." Riley hesitates "Riley do you hear me? Come home now. Don't make this worse than it is."   
  
"I'm almost eighteen you can't keep telling me what to do."   
  
"When you're eighteen you can move out and do what you please like you're brother."   
  
"I plan to." Riley mutters  
  
"Get home, and lose the attitude" Jeremy hangs up   
  
"Hey Riley you coming?" Eli opens the door.   
  
"No, I'm sorry I need to go home." Riley apologizes grabbing her coat.  
  
"I'll drive you. Maybe I can meet your father."   
  
"No, Eli go eat your dinner I'll be fine." Riley leaves before he can protest.  
  
***************  
  
"Riley, wake up." Eric shakes her   
  
"What?" She moans early the next morning   
  
"Why did you come home last night? You said you weren't going to."   
  
"Did you see Dad last night?"   
  
"No, why?"   
  
"He found out I talked to you and that you lied to him." Riley puts her head back on the pillow.  
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
"What do you think?" Riley snaps "Not like you care."   
  
"Right I only call to check up on you for my own good."   
  
"You do it for your conscience." Riley replies glaring at him. "Why don't you just move out so you don't even have to bother. You're never around anyway."   
  
"That's not fair, I got to go to school and work and-"  
  
"Drink, you're going to turn into Dad one day you know."   
  
"Like mom was such a great example to live up to." Eric says sarcastically   
  
"At least she got out." Riley sits up and holds her hand to her head.   
  
"Let me see" Eric moves her hand "It's not that bad."   
  
"Compared to what?" Riley retorts  
  
"I don't know why I bother" Eric gets up and walks out.   
  
"I don't either" Riley gets out of bed and goes to her closet and pulls out some clothes.   
  
"Here." Eric throws her an ice pack. "I got to go, I'm late for work."   
  
"Whatever." Riley locks her door and changes quickly, then leaves her house.  
  
**************  
  
Riley walks into a bagel store and sits down with her food.   
  
"Riley?"   
  
Riley jerks her head up and sees Lily standing by her table with Zoe. "Hi." She replies tired  
  
"We missed you at dinner last night, is everything all right?"   
  
"Yea." Riley brushes her hair away from her face, and Lily's face looks worried for a moment.   
  
"Zoe, why don't you go and get some food and find a table. I'll be right there."   
  
"It's nothing." Riley says as soon as Zoe is gone.   
  
"Yea well nothing looks like a bruise on your face." Lily touches it gently "Does it hurt?"   
  
"Not really. It's barely anything."   
  
"I can see that but it wasn't there yesterday." Lily sits down "Is everything all right?"   
  
"Yea why wouldn't it be?"   
  
"Well you ran out pretty quickly yesterday and Eli said you were very adamant about him not coming into your house." Lily says slowly   
  
"It's a mess we're remodeling. My dad needed help last night so I had to leave in a rush he was already in the middle of working."   
  
"Do you have any other family?" Lily asks  
  
"A brother, Eric."  
  
"Does he live at home?"   
  
"For the most part, he's not usually around." Riley replies lightly  
  
"What about your parents?"   
  
"My mother is dead."   
  
"Yea Grace mentioned that. When did she die?"   
  
"When I was 11."   
  
"Was she sick?"   
  
"Only in the head" Riley answers curtly "I'm sorry, she killed herself"   
  
Lily looks surprised "I'm sorry I didn't know."   
  
"Almost no one does, including Eli." Riley adds pointedly   
  
"So are you all right? Your face I mean?" Lily asks  
  
"Oh yea, it's nothing like I told you." Riley smiles "A result of being a bit of a klutz"   
  
"All right, I'll see you soon then." Lily gets up.   
  
"Bye."   
  
********************  
  
"So she had a bruise on her face?" Rick asks Lily surprised   
  
"Yea, and did you know her mother didn't die she committed suicide?" Lily asks in a hushed voice  
  
"No I didn't, does Eli?" Rick asks  
  
"No, that's what Riley said. She said her brother isn't around much, and her house is being remodeled."   
  
"That's what she told Eli, and that she plans to leave as soon as possible." Rick adds when Eli walks in.  
  
He looks at them "What are you two comparing notes on my girlfriend or something?"   
  
Lily scratches her head "Uh Eli, have you seen Riley today?"   
  
"No why?"   
  
"I ran into her in the store and she, she had a bruise on her face."   
  
"What did she say happened?" Eli asks leaning on the counter  
  
"Well she didn't actually. I - we think you should talk to her." Lily tells him  
  
"I already tried calling and no one's answering her cell."   
  
"So call her house." Rick says  
  
"She never gave me her home phone, she said they were getting work done." Eli replies  
  
"For 2 months?" Rick asks doubtfully  
  
"I know, but I wasn't sure what to do, it's a little weird but I didn't want to push it, she's so sensitive on the issue."   
  
"Do you at least know where she lives?" Rick asks Eli  
  
"Yea."   
  
"So why don't we go and drive past her house and maybe you can figure this out?" Rick suggests  
  
"All right, I'll get my coat." Eli replies after thinking for a moment.   
  
****************  
  
"Turn here, it's the third house on the right." Eli tells Rick  
  
Rick turns the corner and looks out "Hey isn't that her?"   
  
Eli looks too, "Yea it is."   
  
"Who's that with her?"   
  
"I don't know, never seen him. Pull over." Eli says and Rick pulls over to the curb. "Riley" Eli calls  
  
"You know them?" Eric asks Riley going over to the car.  
  
"It's my boyfriend and his father." Riley replies going over to the car. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to check up on you, Lily said you didn't look like you were doing so great." Eli tells her  
  
"I'm doing fine."   
  
"You trust him?" Eric asks suddenly  
  
"What?" Riley faces him "Yes I trust him, what kind of question is that?"   
  
"She's not doing fine, I was just going out and I didn't want to leave her alone." Eric tells Eli. "Do you mind if she spends the night with you?"   
  
"Well-" Eli looks at Rick  
  
"Where'd you get your manners Eric, I'm sorry Eli. This is my brother Eric. Eric this is Eli and his father."   
  
"Hey" Eric nods  
  
"Eric, I'll stay here tonight." Riley turns to him.  
  
"No you wont, cause I don't want to hear it in the morning."   
  
"Riley is welcome to stay." Rick tells them both. Eric opens the door and gives Riley's bag to Eli.  
  
"Thanks" Eric shuts the door behind Riley.  
  
"That's your damn conscience again you know." Riley mutters  
  
"So stay Riley, I don't know why I bother." Eric yells   
  
"I'm already in the car, good night Eric" Riley sits back as Rick pulls away from the curb. Eric goes into his own car and drives away.  
  
"What was that about?" Eli turns towards Riley.  
  
"My dysfunctional family or at least half of it. I had reasons why I didn't want you to meet anyone you know." Riley smiles "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys tonight. I could have found somewhere else to stay though."   
  
"Where?" Rick asks  
  
Riley shrugs "A friends? I don't know."   
  
"If you need a place to stay from now on, you can always come to our house all right?" Rick tells her.   
  
"All right." Riley looks out the window at the houses passing by.  
  
To be continued…. I'm sorry I know a lot of you like E/G but I'm totally not into it, maybe one day to make you all happy I'll try to write one but for now this is it. Ah well please R&R 


End file.
